The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a control system, and relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a control system, suitable for improving current detection accuracy, for example.
A vehicle is mounted with an electronic control unit (a semiconductor device) for controlling supply of a current to a solenoid valve that controls opening and closing of a clutch. By controlling the supply of the current for the solenoid valve and controlling the opening and closing of the clutch, the electronic control unit transmits and cuts off the driving force of the engine to the transmission, at the time of start, stop, and speed change of the vehicle. Here, the electronic control unit is required to perform the opening and closing of the clutch correctly by controlling the supply of the current for the solenoid valve with sufficient accuracy.
Therefore, the electronic control unit is provided with a current detection circuit that detects whether the value of the current outputted from a solenoid driver indicates a normal value. Naturally, this current detection circuit is required to detect the current with a high degree of accuracy.
As the current detection circuit with a high degree of the current detection accuracy, a current detection circuit that detects the current flowing through a driver using a shunt resistor is known. However, there has been a problem that the current detection circuit using the shunt resistor system has an increased circuit scale.
One of the solutions for such a problem is disclosed by Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 discloses the configuration of the current detection circuit that detects the current flowing through the driver concerned using a sense transistor through which a current proportional to the current flowing through the driver flows. Accordingly, the increase of the circuit scale is suppressed.
(Patent Literature 1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,034 Specification